Summer Begins (Inuyasha Story)
by zowater
Summary: Kagome makes a new friend in her time, but when Kaida gets dragged into the past she discovers traveling with the gang is interesting and it seems to be her fate. But what lies in her own past that connects her to the feudal era? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

"SIT!" Echoed the trees.

"What was that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled jumping up.

"You were trying to stop me!" She said glowing with anger.

"But Kagome I thought you said you had two months off for your summer ….va… cation?.." Shippo asked confused.

"Yeah I do." Kagome said cooling down with the young fox demon.

"Then why do you have to leave?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to a summer camp for a week… Then I'll come back!"

"What is a summer camp?" Miroku asked. The monk was just getting up because Sango had waked him down using her boomerang when he had been getting a butt feel.

"It's a week out in the wild where I get to hang out with friends, relax, and have fun." Kagome said her eyes sparkling as she thought about it.

"Isn't that what you do on a daily basis with us?" Inuyasha growled getting up.

"NO!" Kagome growled.

"And HOW is it different?!" Inuyasha yelled getting up in her face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T GET TO RELAX AND IT'S NO FUN KILLING AND FIGHTING ALL THE TIME!"

Inuyasha looked taken aback at her, but quickly recovered. "NO ONE EVER SAID IT WOULD BE FUN! YOU GET TO RELAX ALL THE TIME!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome's eyes seemed to have fire burning as she stared at Inuyasha. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed in one breath leaving Inuyasha in an imprint of himself in the ground. "I'M LEAVING! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" She yelled at Inuyasha.

She then picked up her backpack and walked over to the well. "I'll be back in a week!" She said trying to change her tone to a friendlier one.

"SEE YOU KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as she dropped down. But before she dropped she made sure to say one more

"SIT!"

Once she landed she quickly got upstairs and packed her stuff. Just as she finished packing the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome." A sore voice said.

"Yuka!" Kagome gasped.

"I can't go… I got a sore throat." Yuka sighed.

"But now, it's only Eri and me. Ayumi is sick too!"

"Sorry." Yika sighed. "But I'll see you when you get back."

"No I'm going on another trip right after." Kagome made up quickly.

"Oh with that rebellious boyfriend of yours?"

"NO!... well yes… sort of…I'm gong with him and some of our friends… and he's not my boyfriend." Kagome said quickly.

"Alright… see you when school starts then Kagome."

"Bye." After Kagome hung up she changed into her regular summer clothes. She wore a green tank top with navy jeans. Then she hurried downstairs. "Mom I'm ready!"

"Alright!'

"Bye sis!" Sota said giving Kagome a hug.

"See ya Sota." Then her mom drove her to the bus stop.

"Oh Kagome, Eri's mom called and said she got the flu." Her mom said as Kagome got out.

"What?" ~Maybe I should have staid…. NAW! I need to relax.~ "Its okay! Bye Mom!" Then she sat and waited with the bunch of other girls for the bus…. Really there were only about sixteen girls including Kagome there. Only one went to Kagome's school, she could tell because most girls were younger.

The one girl was a little bit taller than Kagome and was wearing a blue tank top with jean shorts. She had long reddish brown hair tied back in a pony tail. When Kagome walked over and smiled she saw she had bright sky blue eyes.

"Hi… I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh… You go to my school don't you… I'm Kaida Shaiel."

"Nice to meet you Kaida." Kagome smiled. Then the bus showed up and they got on. On the way to camp the girls talked about different teachers and school related stuff. After a while they ran out of school related stuff to talk about and both sat in an awkward silence. ~I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?... he's probably sulking somewhere…!~

Far off Inuyasha is grumbling to himself lying on his stomach.

Back with Kagome she was lost in thought.

"So Kagome ….." Kaida said after a little. "Why are you going to camp?"

"Hm… oh…. To relax and I was going to hang out with my friends, but they couldn't come."

"Oh that stinks."

"Why did you come?" Kagome asked; glad to get her mind off Inuyasha.

"….My mom had to go on a business trip for the summer, and I couldn't think of anything else to do." Kaida shrugged. "Plus my cousin, aunt and uncle own the camp."

"That's cool."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "Only my cousin acts like a dad every time I see him." She shrugged.

"So what about your dad? Is he on a business trip too?" Kagome asked.

"No…. I never knew my dad…. He died when I was young."

"Oh….I'm sorry…."

"It's okay. I've gotten over it." The two girls then started talking about their family.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the campsite.

"Welcome girls!" A man with dark black hair and green eyes called. "Hurry up and choose your cabins."

All the girls hurried out and ran around trying to get a cabin with their friends.

"Well look who it is!" The man smiled. "Kaida!"

"Hi uncle Coloro." Kaida smiled.

"Good to see you."

"KAIDA!" A boy yelled running up. He had smooth black hair, unlike his father's messy and bright green eyes.

"Hey Washi." Kaida said blankly. All the girls around looked at him and instantly started giggling and talking. Kagome understood. He was quiet cute. He was tall and had that popular boy glow about him. "Well going to my cabin. Come on Kagome."

"I'll check on you later." He called as Kaida dragged Kagome away.

Once they were in the cabin Kaida started unpacking. After a few minutes she sighed. "So?"

"So what?" Kagome asked unpacking.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"If I can get you a date with him? Everyone always asks me."

"Um…."

"Oh I get it you have a guy that has your eyes already…:  
>"…." ~..Inuyasha.. Why am I thinking about him…?~<p>

Kagome shouted at herself. "Come on lets go get some dinner!"

"Great idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

Half the week past and the two girls were becoming great friends. Camp was great. The only annoyance was everywhere the girls went Washi seemed to follow. It was the second to last day at camp and the girls had finally lost Washi.

"Hey Kagome do you want to see my secret place here?" Kaida asked after checking that Washi was nowhere in site.

"Sure."

"Okay. Meet me behind our cabinet in an hour. She whispered.

An hour later Kagome was following Kaida thru the trees. After about ten minutes later the two came into a small clearing. Kaida walked over to a tree and pulled out a few weapons, and chairs.

"I like to relax out here." Kaida smiled. "I usually practice fighting, but sometimes I just sit and enjoy the outside."

"Cool….."

"Do you know how to use any weapons?" Kaida asked.

"I know how to use a bow and arrow." Kagome said nervously.

"I know how to use that and spears." Kaida said swinging around a spear like a pro. "Five years ago I came to camp and they had a course on weapons. I was instantly curious.

I was an instant pro at the spear according to my teacher. It took me awhile, but I learned to use the bow and arrow. Then before I could learn to use the sword my mom found out and cut me out. Sometimes I think my mom wants me to live a boring life." Kaida continued for a while, then stopped. "Do you want to have a shooting contest?"

"Uh…" ~I wonder if my priestess powers will show here?…. I hope not.~

The two picked up a bow and an arrow. Then they aimed, away from the camp.

"Okay ready?" Kaida asked.

Kagome nodded. Then they let their arrows fly. ~Good no priestess powers.~

"Good shot." Kaida nodded. They then went to retrieve them. On the way Kaida tripped and cut her arm on a tree branch. "Ouch!"

Far off, long ago in a forest near the same tree Kaida had cut herself on a demon walked. It was the demon Naraku. As he walked he stopped right next to the same young tree. As he looked down at it instead of a back he saw a girl with brownish red hair wearing strange clothes. On her top she wore a white almost sleeveless (tank top) shirt. On her lower body she wore strange black, green, brown fabric (camo shorts).

Crouching next to her looking at her cut was…. "Kagome." He hissed out loud.

"Lord Naraku…" A voice hissed behind him.

"Kuro… go attack the priestess Kagome." The girls while he had been talking had gotten up and left. Kuro the demon quickly squeezed itself thru. Before Naraku went to follow he saw something red on the border of the hole.

He ran his finger on it and recognized the blood of the girl. As soon as the blood had been touched the hole disappeared zapping Naraku.

~Who is she…?~

"It's not too bad." Kaida shrugged as the wound stopped bleeding.

"Yeah."

Just then Kaida stopped.

"Kaida?"

"Priestess you shall die…" A creepy voice hissed behind them. The two slowly turned to see a large preying mantis's monster.

"RUN!" Kagome screamed. The two girls ran, away from the camp, but were soon stopped by a giant claw. So the two took off back towards the clearing. Once there the demon jumped in front of them. As they turned and ran again Kaida picked up a spear. As they continued to run the demon jumped in front of them again.

This time Kaida was ready. She sliced out with her spear and cut the demon. Even when it let out a large shriek Kaida continued to slice out, but soon the demon started crossing blades with her. Kagome stared shocked at Kaida, she was fighting a demon with barely a sweat and she was just a normal human.

Just as Kagome was about to grab a bow and arrow the demon knocked Kaida to the side sending her blade soaring.

"Now priestess!" it raised its claw and Kagome closed her eyes. ~This is the end…~ She could feel its claw coming closer. Then all in a split second she felt someone push her and something wet splatter against her arm.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaida passed out near her with a long cut on her arm. The demons blade was dripping with her blood. Some of the blood had splattered onto Kagome's arm.

"Kaida?"

"Pitiful creature. I will deal with it after." The demon laughed. "Now priestess your end is here!"

~Inuyasha!~ Kagome cried closing her eyes knowing she was going to die. ~Inuyasha…I wish I could see him one last time….~

The demon's blade flew down…..


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome still sat there. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly to see the fire rat cloth. That could only mean…. She looked up and indeed there stood the white hair, dog eared boy with his Tetsaiga on his shoulder. The demon no longer alive…. it wasn't even there any more.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome gasped.

"Heh. I thought you said your time was safe."

"…." ~Wait what is he doing here?~ "Inuyasha….. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you to bring you back!"

"You followed….me…." Kagome would have yelled at him, but spotted Kaida. "KAIDA!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused…. He had expected a sit.

"She's hurt!"

"That's nothing." Inuyasha laughed as he saw the girl.

"She tried to protect me…." Kagome whispered to herself. As she looked at Kaida's wound she sighed. It had already stopped bleeding. It didn't seem as deep as Kagome had thought. ~She's okay….oh no what do I tell her?...~ Kagome gasped as she realized that.

"Hey Kagome looks like some blood hit this tree branch." Inuyasha said interrupting her thoughts.

~This might work.~ Kagome suddenly came up with a plan.

"….Uh….."Kaida sat up and moaned.

"Kaida!" Kagome's smiling face came into Kaida's vision.

"Kagome… Where'd the monster go?!" Kaida gasped jumping up.

"What monster?" Kagome asked, even though she knew what Kaida was talking about.

"The giant bug monster that attacked us!"

"What are you talking about? We went to retrieve the arrows when you cut yourself on that tree branch when you tripped and hit your head and fainted." Kagome lied.

"So… it was all a dream…?"

"I guess so."

"Oh…." The girls then retrieved the stuff they had and then went and put it away.

As the two girls walked back towards their cabin Washi ran up.

"Kaida… good you're okay…" He sighed, but then noticed her arm, which was bandaged up thanks to Kagome. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WAS IT A GUY?!"

"Uh…..no.." Kaida said nervously as he looked at her arm with his hands. "I cut it on a tree branch…."

"Oh…"

"Why'd you think it was a guy?…. I don't hang out with the guys at camp that often." She didn't hang out with the girls wither that much.

"Well some of the other guys saw a man wearing bright red clothing running thru the wood. He apparently had white hair so we know he isn't a camper… I was just worried about you!" He said when he saw Kaida raise her eyebrow.

~Inuyasha…..~ Kagome thought to herself.

"We'll we're fine!"

"I was just worried."

"Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself!" Kaida fumed.

~They remind me somewhat of Inuyasha and I.~

"I only worry about you."

"Well stop! You're not my dad or brother! You're my annoying cousin who won't leave me alone!" With that Kaida stormed off.

"Kaida…."Wahsi moaned.

"Washi?" Kagome asked.

"Why dose she hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't think she hates you. I think you just keep acting like brother or dad whom she never knew and it makes her sad."

"Oh…. I never thought of that…. I always forget that she didn't know her dad…. None of us ever meet him… we weren't even invited to the wedding." The last sentence he said as he walked away.

Kagome then set out to find Kaida. About an hour later Kagome was about to give up when.

"Hey Kagome." It sounded forced. Kagome looked up to see Kaida sitting in the tree. She slid down and smiled, which also looked forced. "Ya want to go swimming?"

"Sure." Kagome said. ~Poor Kaida… no father, and a busy mother… if only I wasn't always going back and forth… I would let her hang out with my family….~

Unnoticeable to anyone else Inuyasha sat up in another tree watching Kagome and the girl that had protected her. While watching them swim Inuyasha let his mind work. ~Who was that demon? He had Naraku's stench on him…., but he wasn't one of Naraku's reincarnations…. And after I had sniffed around the area for any sign of Naraku.

The only spot had been an old tree with a hole at the base, but it only had Naraku's smell along the edges… why?... Then the tree's hole had smelled slightly like the smell I get when traveling thru the well…

Then the girl… her blood smelt… weird… nothing like a demon's…. But different from other human's smell. I could easily track her…. I have never smelt anything like her before… her blood didn't even smell similar that much to her kin's blood….~

Inuyasha's head started to hurt so he instead turned his mind to Kagome.

~The girl….I have to remember what she looks like…. Brownish red hair… blue eyes…. strange clothing…beautiful… what?~ Naraku jumped at his thoughts… he had gotten ride of his heart yet…. He sometimes got those feelings…~The girl….~ Naraku paced the room, his mind on that girl and what her blood had done. ~Who is she?~ he finally stopped pacing.

"Kagura! Hakudoshi! Kanna!" Naraku called. The three reincarnations walked in.

"Yes?" The three asked.

"I have a mission for you… a girl… she has brownish red hair, blue eyes, and wears strange clothes… she is friends with the girl Kagome… I want you to find her and bring her to me…."

"Yes Naraku." The three said.

~What dose Naraku want with a human girl?~ Kagura asked herself leaving.

~I bet if I keep an eye on Inuyasha I'll find her.~ Hakudoshi laughed in his head as he too left. All that was left was Kanna and Naraku.

"She is not in this world…" Kanna said after a few minutes of looking in her mirror.

"What?"

"She is not in this world… yet…"


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls stood waiting at the bus stop. Kaida was still somewhat quieter than earlier in the week. After a few minutes Washi walked up.

"Hey Kaida…"

"Washi…"

"…. Listen Kaida… I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted…"

"No… I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"… I guess we both have something to be sorry for!" They both laughed. "Bye Kaida."

"Bye." The two hugged. Then Kaida said bye to her aunt and uncle. All the other girls were saying good bye to their friends, and boyfriends. Then the bus arrived and the girls all hurried on.

"That's my house right up there." Kagome said as the bus came close to her house.

"Really! I only live a few miles away…. Can I come over for a few?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled. The bus pulled to a stop and Kaida followed Kagome out. Then the two walked up.

"That's an old tree…" Kaida said as they walked past the tree.

~That's were I first met Inuyasha….~ Kagome couldn't help but think.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled running up and hugging her."Welcome back!"

"Welcome back Kagome." Her mom smiled. "And who is this?"

"My name is Kaida Shaiel…."

"She goes to my school." Kagome smiled.

"Would you like to come in for a snack?"

"Sure."

The girls hung out for an hour. Kaida happily introduced herself to Kagome's grandfather. Finally sighed and had to leave.

After Kaida had left Kagome went upstairs and started packing.

"Finally she's gone!" Inuyasha hissed sliding in thru the window.

Kagome just sighed. ~He's so impatient.~ After everything was packed Kagome headed downstairs. "Mom! I'm going!"

"Alright dear. Be careful."

"Bye!"

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her bag and running to the well. The moment she opened the well door, Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped down the well.

A few minutes later Kaida came walking up. ~Man I left my bag.~ Kaida yelled at herself, but stopped. ~Why is the door to the well opened….. I thought Kagome said something about it being off limits….?~

Kaida shrugged and walked into Kagome's house. Sitting by the door was her bright blue backpack. ~Kagome's probably in the bath… I'll call her later.~

As Kaida walked out her eyes were drawn to the well again. Almost as if they had a mind of their own her feet walked over to the well.

~Maybe just a look…..~ She walked in and looked down… unfortunately she had her backpack on which was heavy, and it tipped her over and she fell.

Far off a young girl wearing a young girl wearing an orange kimono ran around in a field picking flowers. Her companions sat over against a tree. One was a two headed dragon keeping its eyes on he and the other was a small toad demon with a two headed staff. Her final companion was upon a hill. She happily ran up to him holding out the flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Just then far off in t he distance there was a bright blue light.

"Me lord!" Jaken yelled running up. "Did you see that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed towards it for a minute, but then turned and started walking. ~All that matters right now is Naraku.~

"Lord Jaken what was that?" Rin asked.

"I don't know…."

"I think it was pretty!" Rin giggled.

"Come girl. Lord Sesshomaru is leaving without us."

Kanna sat in a room by herself. After a brief second she smiled as her mirror turned blue. ~The one Naraku seeks is here.~

Far off in a small mountain cave a young demon sat. His tail lightly skimmed the floor as he relaxed, but his peaceful moment was interrupted as a bright light flew up into the sky. He jumped up and ran to the foot of the cave and watched as it dispensed. He had seen that light once before… many years ago. His green eyes glowed with delight.

He had waited for a long time and now his waiting was over… and his search began…. He turned his head to look inside the cave.

"Come."

"Finally!" A voice giggled and a small seven year old girl with black hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Yes finally." The demon said. "The quest is finally here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch…." Kaida groaned sitting up. She stood up and slowly started climbing up. By the time Kaida had gotten to the top she was exhausted. "Uh…. Next time I take off my bag…."

"Let me help." A voice said as a hand grabbed one of Kaida's arms. Kaida's first thoughts were of relief till she felt where her "saviors" hand had went to….. her butt.

"LET GO YOU PERV!" She screamed slapping him with her hand….. Unfortunately he let go as she slapped him, sending her down the well. "OUCH!"

A few seconds later she was climbing up again… this time she thru her bag up first. After she was out she saw a woman with black hair yelling at a man wearing purple robes with black hair and a big red slap mark on his face. ~Him!~ Kaida hissed in her head.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Sorry about him." She had her eyes closed so she didn't see Kaida fully.

"Um…"

"Sango! What happened?" Kagome's voice called.

"KAGOME!"  
>"KAIDA!" The two girls stared at each other.<p>

"Um… Kagome…. Where are we…."

"That's a pretty amazing story." Kaida said a story later sitting in Keade's house.

"Yeah…."

"It explains how you know how to use a bow and arrow….."

"Yeah…."

"So…. Miroku is a monk?... Sango's a demon slayer…. Shippo's a demon… and Inuyasha is a half-demon."

"Yeah."

"So it wasn't a dream…"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That bug monster was real… and a demon after you…?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said remembering.

"…..Hmm…"

"Kaida… how did you travel thru the well?" Sango asked.

"… I don't know…."

"Do you have a shard of the shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked jumping up.

"I don't think so…." She then pulled out a necklace from around her neck. "I do have this."

"It looks like a normal necklace." Shippo said looking at the small curled up dragon necklace.

"Yes…. Maybe if I could look closer…" Miroku said leaning towards Kaida.

"No way perv monk." Kaida said putting her foot in his face.

"Kaida… what are you going to do now?" Keade asked calmly.

"….. I guess I'll help…!" She said jumping up fist in the air. Everyone stared stunned at her.

"But the danger of demons…." Sango gasped.

"I'm a little rusty, but I'll learn! I'll be fighting demons in no time!" Kaida said, sparkly eyed.

"Your family…" Shippo said.

"I'll figure out some excuse by the time my mom gets back!" Kaida said still sparkly eyed.

"And if you get killed?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed by her.

"I SHALL NOT DIE!" Kaida said raising her fist up. "I will be undefeated!" They all sighed and gave up and let Kaida think whatever.

"Well…" Kagome asked everyone.

"We have no choice." Sango shied.

"She's not too bad." Shippo said desperately trying to have a say in the conversation.

"Inuyasha?"

"Whatever. Just as long as she doesn't get in my way or slow us down.

"Okay it's decided… KAIDA!"

"Yes?" Kaida asked now regular eyed.

"We've decided you can help."

"Great… now all I need is …. A spear…." Kaida said looking around.

"Child you will have to use this for now." Keade said coming out with a bow and arrow.

"…. That works."

"Okay we set out now." Kagome nodded.

"Let's go!" They all turned and started walking there.

"Good luck child." Keade said as Kaida and the others disappeared from sight.

~Hmm… what's so different about her from the other human girls..?~ Kagura thought watching Inuyasha and his group as they walked.

"Kagura follow them. I am going to inform Naraku." Hakudoshi said interrupting her thoughts. "If you can, take her and bring her to Naraku." With that he left.

~I hate that kid.~ Kagura thought after he was gone. ~Now what dose Naraku want with a human girl?~


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this all you ever do…?" Kaida asked two days later. So far all they had been doing was walking and having a few small fights.

"You don't have to stay." Inuyasha growled.

"You wish you could get rid of me that easily." Kaida said sticking her tongue out at him.

Before Inuyasha could start fighting with her a man who was bleeding from the shoulder started running towards them. "HELP!" he called.

"TELL ME!" A rabbit demon yelled jumping after him.

"I got it." Kaida said letting an arrow fly straight into the demon's shoulder allowing the man enough time to run behind them.

The demon's eyes locked on Kaida. "Stay out of this human." It hissed till it actually looked at her, then at the gang. ~If I want her I have to separate them.~

"What is he after you for?" Kagome asked.

"He's after the demon spear that my village protects." The man gasped.

"Yes and you shall tell me, but first…. DEMON MINIONS!" he called causing little demon bunnies to pop out of everywhere.

"Their too cute!" Kaida said as one popped up in a tree near her.

They looked sort of like over grown (just up to Kaida's knee) rabbits standing on their two feet with a little bit of a human look to them. At the end of their hands and feet were little claws. Then in their mouths were little pointed fangs.

One lunged at Shippo and the two started wrestling around. As if that had been an order the rest attacked. Inuyasha was instantly tackled by tons of them before he could pull out Tegsaiga. The same went for Sango and Miroku. So soon Kagome and Kaida were back to back shooting them.

Kaida's eyes locked on Shippo. "SHIPPO!" she jumped out of line and grabbed up the young fox demon. "Stay on my shoulder."

"Thanks." It continued on till Kaida noticed the rabbit demon a way off pinning the old man against a tree.

"HANG ON!" Kaida navigated thru the bunnies. Shippo clung to her shoulder. "Leave him alone!" she growled when she got to the rabbit demon.

"Good you're here." The demon said dropping the man. "I got what I needed out of him…. Now for you." He said coolly.

"Kaida…." Shippo whimpered.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"The spear of Raz….. As for who I am… I am the great…. Or soon to be great demon rabbit Kaz." He took a step forward.

~I've got to protect Kaida….~ "Fox fire!" Shippo yelled causing an annoyance to Kaz.

"SHIPPO NO!" Kaida yelled tackling Kaz before he could attack Shippo… unfortunately she didn't realize behind him was unstable ground that crumbled sending them falling down the hill.

As if sensing their leader was in trouble the demon bunnies ran down to their leader.

Unseen Shippo watched as Kaz picked the unconscious Kaida up and run off towards the trees.

"Everyone alright?" Kagome asked looking around. "Where's Kaida and…"

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled running up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked the kid.

"Kaida was kidnapped by Kaz!... The rabbit demon!"

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"Where are they heading Shippo?" Miroku asked confused. ~What did a rabbit demon want with a human?~

"He took her into the trees that way."

"Oh no… he's headed towards the shrine of Raz." The old man groaned clutching his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as Kagome bandaged his shoulder.

"Long ago there was a powerful cat demon that had a demonic spear. He called the spear Raz. He caused lots of damage to countless demons, but never seemed to attack humans. Before the demon died he sealed away his spear and told my father where it was…."

"And Kaz came after you to get it..."

"Yes. He thinks since his name is close to the spears name he is destined to posses it."

"Then why would he want Kaida?" Sango asked.

"I do not know…."

"Kagome are you done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…"

"Old man… where is the spear?"  
>"It's at the bottom of the hill." He said confused.<p>

"Inuyasha….. I thought you didn't like Kaida?" Kagome blinked.

"I don't. But if that demon gets a hold of that spear, then we could be in trouble." Inuyasha said his back to them.

"Oh…"

"Let's go."

~Hang on Kaida.~ Shippo wined.


	7. Chapter 7

"…..uh…." Kaida moaned as she woke up. Everywhere hurt. As she tried to get up she felt a weird strain on her wrist. She looked down to see a rope tied tightly around her wrist. The other end was attacked to….. Kaz's wrist. He lay asleep right next to her. ~What ever he wants I have to get away!~

Kaida looked around and realized the demon bunnies lay everywhere around them. She slowly started to reach for the bunny's claw. ~Come on…..~ Right before she could grab the bunny she felt a shiver run down her back…. And not the good kind of shiver.

A finger was running down her back.

"I always thought that information would come in handy." Kaz said running his claw (very sharp fingernail) down her arm.

She turned slowly to find his face inches from hers.

"…. You aren't too attractive, but for a human you are beautiful… as a demon you will be much more gorgeous…" He laughed.

"What do you want?" Kaida asked backing away as far as she could.

"… I've been looking for a mate for quite a while…. Unfortunately I could find no good looking demon….. Then an old demon told me how to turn a human into a demon." Kaz said.

Kaida as he talked was slowly backing up, but he followed till she was up against a tree. Then he continued.

"I finally found someone who will make a beautiful and powerful demon." He smiled evilly. "You shall become my mate… after I have my spear." He said rubbing his claw along her check, then her neck.

Kaida just stood in fear and shock.

"Lord Kaz we have located the cave." A bunny's demon said.

"Good!" he said jumping up and pulling Kaida into a one arm embrace. "We leave now. Then we go and turn….. My soon to be mate into a demon." He said before they set off.

"That's it…. And look little demon bunnies…." Inuyasha growled. They all stared at the cave entrance guarded by two little demon bunnies.

"I'll take care of them." Miroku said grabbing at the beads around his arm.

Soon they were all running down the cave path.

"KAIDA!" Kagome said seeing Kaida tied up and being held by demon bunnies.

"I'll get her!" Sango yelled starting to run forwards, but was pushed back by Kaz, who had jumped down from where he had almost got the spear.

"Stay away from my soon to be mate!" he growled causing an awkward silence.

"…..mate…..?" Inuyasha paused. "….Whatever. I don't care. All I know is I'm not letting you get that spear." Inuyasha growled pulling out Tegsaiga.

"I'm sorry but they shall both be mine." Kaz said pulling out a spear. "Let's fight half-demon."

As the two started fighting the demon bunnies started fighting the gang. Shippo slipped thru and ran over to Kaida.

"I'll help." He whispered untying her. Once that was done he handed her the bow and arrows.

"Right." Then she started shooting at the demon bunnies.

During the battle Kaz noticed Kaida. "DISARM HER! THEN GET HER AWAY!" he yelled.

"Keep your eyes on the fight!" Inuyasha yelled pushing him back.

"I'll kill you then take her and Raz!"

"Yeah right. Kaida won't ever go with a weakling like you….. Even if you survived."

Back in the fight Kaida was shooting down as many bunnies as she could. Unfortunately one bunny was smart enough to sneak up on her. Before she could shoot it down it slashed thru her bow, breaking it. She stumbled back and as the same one jumped at her with a rope she did the two things she could….. using her broken bow she batted at it and ran. She continued to do this till she came to the bottom of the small hill. Slowly she started climbing.

"Naraku…" Hakudoshi said walking in.

"Yes… I know…" Naraku said. "I have a plan…. But for it to work I need you to separate her from them."

"I'll have Kagura help me. Inuyasha will not be hard to trick." Hakudoshi laughed.

"I've picked up her smell! I'm sure of it!" A cat demon said from the shadows.

"You sure?" the young girl asked from the trees.

"I'm sure…. There's a demon with her…" the demon hissed his eyes narrowing. "A half-demon."

"I hope she's alright…." The girl said sliding down next to him.

"She'd better be!"

"STAY BACK!" Kaida yelled whacking another bunny down. ~I need a way out…. Or a way to kill them….~ As she looked around her eyes locked on a spear stuck in the ground. Curved around the handle and the buckler and belt were dragons. Kaida rushed forward and grabbed the handle.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaida pulled out the spear and sliced the bunny that had been about to grab her. Everyone looked at her.

"Ah! My soon to be mate has clamed my prize for me!" Kaz said knocking Inuyasha aside and jumping towards Kaida.

"KAIDA!" Shippo screamed.

Kaida slowly turned. Right as Kaz was inches away from her the spear slice and Kaz fell. All at once the demon bunnies stopped fighting and ran.

"Kaida?!" Shippo called running over to her.

"I'm fine." She said staring at Kaz. "….. I ….. killed him…."

"Get over it." Inuyasha growled.

"The spear." Kaida said snapping out of it. She went to place it back, but an electrical current stopped her.

"It looks like the spear has chosen you as its new wilder." Miroku said shocked. ~Who is this girl that a demon spear would choose her?~

"It choose me…"  
>"These are yours then." Shippo said dragging over the stuff that went with the spear. "The spears name is…"<p>

"Raz… I know… Kaz told me its history."

"Come on lets go."

"Well I now have a spear!" Kaida laughed.

"Hmm.." Inuyasha grunted ahead of Kaida, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirara.

"What's his problem?" Kaida asked sticking her tongue out at the back, almost as if an after thought.

"I don't know…" Shippo blinked.

"Humans should not wield demonic weapons." Inuyasha growled from ahead.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha. The spears choose Kaida." Miroku sighed.

"It's not right!"

~Hmm… her name is Kaida and she has a demonic spear…. How interesting.~ Hakudoshi thought a little off.

"Hey Hakudoshi are we going to attack soon?" Kagura asked watching the boy in the tree, from her feather.

"….. Yes. I think this would be a good time."

"Stop complaining. I bet you just wanted the spear yourself… Mutt!"

"WHT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inuyahsa yelled turning around and facing her.

"YOU HEARD ME! WHEN YOU HAVE A MIX OF TWO BREEDS YOU CALL IT A MUTT! HALF-DOG! HALF-HUMAN! A MUTT!"

"Inuyasha…. Sit…" Kagome sighed.

"Why'd ya do that?!"

"Don't hit people Inuyasha…" Kagome was interrupted as blades of air flew at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome yelled before everything blacked out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "unburying" himself.

"….Inuyasha…."

"KAGOME!" He yelled digging thru the rocks and dirt till he found Kagome and Shippo.

"We're alright." Kagome sighed.

"UH…." The tow turned to see Miroku lying on his back with a slap mark on his face. Sango was glaring at him while unburying her feet. Kirara's head popped up next to Sango.

"Are you guys alright?" Kagome called.

"We'll live."

"KAIDA!" Shippo yelled.

"What is it Shippo? Where's Kaida?" Kagome asked looking at the cliff Shippo was by.

"She fell… into….. the river…." Shippo gasped looking down.

"GREAT! Now we have to go look for her!" Inuyasha growled. "Come on." He said offering his back to Kagome.

"Kirara." Sango said climbing on.

"Her smell… it's gone…" the cat demon growled sniffing the air outside a cave.

"How could it just disappear?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know, but I do know the half-demon's smell along with a fox demon, and four human scents."

"But I thought there were only three humans before?"

"I don't know… my nose is confused… all I know is if I find that half-demon I can find out where she is." The cat demon hissed.

"Then let's go."

"Right."

"….. Naraku…" Hakudoshi smiled walking in.

"Yes?"

"She's in the forest where you told us to take her."

"Good… Kagura!"

"Yes?"

"Go keep Inuyahsa busy."

"Fine."

"Now then.. Let's find her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh…." Kaida moaned walking along thru the forest. As she walked she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"….. SAR!" A voice called. Kaida turned towards the bushes that the voice had come from holding out her spear. To her surprise a young girl came running thru the bushes. "Sar?"

"Hello?" Kaida said partially relived it wasn't a demon.

"Oh hello!" she smiled. "My names Min…"

"I'm Kaida." She looked around. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

"Min." a voice sighed behind Kaida. "Don't do that to me."

Kaida turned to see a cat demon. He had a long red tail flowing behind him the same shade as his hair. His hair was short and shaggy. He had cool green eyes. As he stared at Kaida he felt weird.

~It's like I know her from somewhere…~

~He feels so familiar…~  
>"Sar meet my new friend…"<p>

"Nice to meet you." Sar said narrowing his eyes somewhat.

"Let's go Min."

"Alright…." Min sighed. "Bye."

"Uh… bye…" Kaida said watching them leave. ~That was weird…~

"Have you picked up her scent yet?" Kagome asked.

"Give me some time." Inuyasha growled his nose to the ground. "I'm not sure what side of the river she washed up on or where."

"I hope she's alright…"

~It doesn't help that her scent has changed a little…..~ Inuyasha hissed in his head. ~It smells normal now…. Maybe she's wearing that… per… fum…. Stuff Kagome told me about…~

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as Kirara landed.

"WHAT?!"

"Kirara found her scent."

"Okay let's go."

"Lord Koruz." A man with black hair and black eyes said kneeling down. "You called for me?"

"Yes… I wish you to go and make sure there are no trespassers on my land." The young lord said. ~Find her.~

"Yes sir." The young man said leaving. He walked out to find a group of men.

"Captain Cecar….. What did Lord Koruz want?" a man asked.

"For us to do a territory check. Let's go." Cecar said.

"Do you think this will work?" Hakudoshi asked after the captain had left.

"If you and Kagura get ride of Inuyasha, then yes." Naraku smiled from the young lord's chair.

"I think we should just take the girl and leave." Hakudoshi said looking out the window as the horses disappeared from sight.

"I wish to see what she does….., but if I have to I will simply destroy this place."

"I'll go and keep Inuyasha from this place then." Hakudoshi said leaving out a hidden door.

"So…. Tired…. Need…. Food…." Kaida said walking. Her spear in the belt at her side. After a little of walking she sat down against a tree. "Inuyasha you idiot… if he had smelt that coming I wouldn't be here…." She sighed, but stopped as she heard horses.

~Someone's coming.~ She gripped her spear as the group of men on horses came running up.

"Who are you?!" the first one called.

"My name is Kaida…. I'm a traveler."

"What are you doing in this area?!"

"I got separated from my companions…. And I'm…."

"You're what?" He asked placing a hand on his sword at the same time she let go of her spear.

"This is kind of embarrassing…. I'm lost…" She finally sighed.

~That's it?... She's a girl lost in the woods?~

"Do you know where a village is that I can wait for my companions in?" Kaida asked finally.

"… You can come and stay in our village, but first… Why do you carry a demonic weapon?"

"….Well how else am I suppose to protect myself and fight demons?"

~She's a demon slayer….~ "Here we'll take you to our village." He said holding out his hand.

"Thanks." He pulled her up behind him on his horse. "…Do you have a name?"

"I am Captain Cecar." He said as they rode towards the village.


End file.
